Man
Man is the main villain in Bambi. He is unseen throughout the entire film, and is very famous for his treacherous acts; he was recognized as one of the AFI's greatest movie villains, and is the second highest Disney villain out of the three on the list (the Evil Queen is the highest out of the three, while Cruella DeVil is the lowest). Appearances In the film, Bambi's mother teaches her son the danger of Man. He is depicted as a violent, careless and destructive creature, feared by the animals. During Bambi's initial encounter with his future lover Faline, all the deer run as Man arrives. Bambi is lost among the chaos, and is guided back to mother by his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, just as the gun shots ring out. Man succeeds in stirring up trouble and during winter when Bambi and his mother are feeding on spring grass, Man arrives and kills Bambi's mother off-screen. Bambi, left alone and scared, is rescued and cared for by by his reluctant father, the Great Prince of the Forest. Man appears once again in the original film, when Bambi is a stag. Man and his dogs arrive and spread real terror, by killing many of the animals. Man's dogs pursue Faline but Bambi comes to her rescure by causing a rock slide crashing the hellhounds. Man's foolishness results in a forest-fire by leaving his fire lit. While the forest goes up in flames, Bambi and the forest animals flee to an island in the lake. Ultimately, Man is possibly killed (again off-screen). However, due to the possibility that these implications are smoke and mirrors, Man may have survived. We may never know. battling Faline.]] He later appears in the sequel, Bambi 2, where he lures Bambi with a deer whistle and sends his hunting dogs, which appear on-screen, to kill the fawn, only to be thwarted by Bambi's father. Man then sends his dogs again to kill Bambi when a doe, Mena, gets caught in a trap. True Identity Man's true identity is a mystery. Originally, in the 1988 hit Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, the villain, Judge Doom, was to be revealed as the hunter who killed Bambi's mother. However, producers believed that it would be too surreal for audiences (especially younger children), and decided against the revelation. Many people think the predator Shere Khan from The Jungle Book is the one who killed Bambi's mother, this is extremely unlikely, as a gun shot was clearly heard in the film, and since The Jungle Book ''takes place in a jungle climate Shere Khan wouldn't be in a snowy forest. Other fans believe he is Shaw from the 2006 Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation film ''Open Season. He is really the hunter that kill Bambi's Mother'' ''But could happen since he is in the disney unverise. But most seem impossible since Walt thought villains should not be in 2 unreleted stories. In the end, the fact that a specific identity is never applied to "Man" allows viewers to attribute his actions to all human hunters, making for a more powerful message. Category:Classics Category:Hunters Category:Killers Category:Unknown villains Category:True Villains Category:men Category:males Category:1940's introduction Category:Gunmen Category:Masters of Evil Category:Sequel Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Deaths Category:Missing Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Killer Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Bambi Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Strongest Villains Category:Probably Minor Villains